Star academy
by AdorkableKitty
Summary: Sequel To Moon academy. the story about all of their kids.
1. Chapter 1

Star Academy

_Luna: This is the Sequel to Moon Academy_

_Amu: This is about Amu's and Ikuto's kids. Their oldest is 14. Luna: But they have 6 kids_

_Amu: The kids are Rima, (Amu had to name one of her kids after her best friend.) Rima is the oldest. Then there are the twins, Ryoma and Kukai, (Ikuto only named Ryoma. Amu felt the need to show Kukai she did love him back then). Ryoma and Kukai are 12. Then there is Niou, Jirou, and Haine are triplets at the age of 11._

_Luna: BTW: Don't read this unless you have read Moon Academy._

_Amu: and Rima and Nagi's kids are, Kisa, 13, Hinata, 14, and Akira and Gakuto are 11_

_Luna: Kukai ended up marrying Utau. They have 5 kids, Sakura 14, Fuji, 14, Hikaru, 11, then twins, Marui and Kyoko, 9. Sakura is the only girl_

_Amu: There is one more couple that was not in Moon Academy. Yaya and Kairi, they have 3 kids, Hatsuharu, 14, Hiro, 13 and Kagura, 11._

_Luna: Rima has 3 followers, they love her so they do anything for her. The followers are Hinata, Hatsuharu, and Fuji. Now to the disclaimer_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Chapter 1: getting to know everyone.**

**Rima's P.O.V**

I was walking out of my room. My dark blue hair was in a tight ponytail. I walked out of the door. I saw my best friends, Sakura, Fuji, Hinata, and Hatsuharu. Fuji's blonde hair was moving in the wind. I caught Fuji's eyes, his blue eyes were gleaming in the sun. I looked at Hinata, his blue hair was moving like Fuji's.

"Hey Rim," Hatsuharu greeted. His long green hair was in a small ponytail.

"Good Morning, Haru, Hinata, Fuji, Sakura," I said. "Let's go."

Sakura's brownish hair was up in a tight pony tail like mine. She was wearing a Black mini-skirt and a white shirt.

They followed me to school. I had every single class with Hinata and Sakura.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

Rima was wearing a zebra striped shirt, with a white mini-skirt. I liked Rima a lot. Not only as a friend, but I didn't want her to know. Fuji's brother jumped on me in the hallway.

"Hey, Hikaru what are you doing? Shouldn't you be going to class?" I asked.

"No, I have to go to the 9th grade hallway." Hikaru smiled.

"OH! Why?" I asked.

"My home room is doing a project about recycling."

"Oh, Jeez, and _you're _the representative?"

"One of them. There is also, Kagura, Akira, Haine, Jirou, and Gakuto," Hikaru said.

"What home room are you doing?" I asked.

"Mr. Jackson," He replied.

"Oh, that's Fuji, and Mine and Rima's."

"YAY!"

We walked to Mr. Jackson's room. When we walked in Fuji made a face.

**Akira's P.O.V**__

I was being forced to do Mrs. Schmitzer's home room. I heard she was the meanest 9th grade teacher in the world. I didn't want to perform in front of her, or her class. At least Jirou would be with me. I loved Jirou. In my mind he wasn't only my bestfriend. Jirou had Ikuto's features. The dark blue hair and sapphire eyes. He Didn't look like his twins who had Pink hair like Amu. He looked more like his sister Rima. She was the only girl with her father's hair. Then Kukai had Pink hair and Kei had Blue. Jirou was even somehow different from Rima, even though they looked the exact same. Jirou was childish and funny. Rima was serious and I don't know. Not funny I guess. I hated Rima. She acted like she was all that.

**Hikaru's P.O.V **

I was starting to worry. I mean I over heard Fuji say Mr. Jackson was the nicest teacher but still. I had stage fright. But I had Haine with me. I wasn't in love with her but she did always comfort me when I was in pain. Like when my ex-girlfriend broke up with me I was in lots of pain. But Haine was there to help me. Haine really was my best friend. Even Gakuto couldn't do that. Or Jirou. Even her other triplet Niou. Niou only seemed to care about Haine and Marui.

**Rima's P.O.V**

Fuji's annoying little brother, and my loving sister were giving us a speech about recycling. Exactly what I want to hear about.

"Our home room, is doing a recycling project. We want all of you to recycle any paper's you have in this bin." Haine said. Hikaru held up a bin beside her and set it back down.

They finished the speech. I ended up drawing a picture of Fuji, Hinata, Haru, and me. I had shaded in the hair. Everyone one's but Hinata's. Hinata's hair was light so I didn't have to color it in.

**Finished!**

_Luna: Sooo, did you like it. _

_Amu: Review if you did._


	2. Chapter 2:Cherry Tree & love

Star Academy

_Luna: Been busy sorry for not updating :(... Got a idea why watching my sister play a game XD.. Gonna Get started God Only knows how long this will take me._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Haine's P.O.V**

"Do you really think he likes me, Kisa?" I asked.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you?" She giggled.

"No," I replied.

"Just talk to him everything will be okay," Kisa Replied, hugging me.

I walked all around looking for Kyoko.

**Kyoko's P.O.V**

I was sitting in my favorite cherry tree, watching my crush.

"Boo!" Marui said from behind me. I jumped and fell out of the tree.

"Marui..." I replied.

"Hey, im just having a little fun," He said, sticking his tongue out at me then skipping away towards Niou, who had a grin on his face.

I climbed back into the tree, and watched her some more. Am I becoming a stalker? I don't want to be like Ikuto... I jumped out of the tree and caught up to her.

"Oh, Hey Kyoko, where have you been, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Haine said.

"Uh...I've been...Um...Studying," I lied. I didn't want her to know I was watching her from afar.

"Were you studying with Kukai? I looked in your room but you weren't there."

"Uh yeah," I didn't really wanna lie to her, "So why were you looking for me?" I asked.

"Um...Well..." She stuttered

"Well...?" I repeated, "Is something bothering you?"

"Well, kinda but it's embarrassing to say..."

"Really? You don't have to tell me then."

"But, I need to say it sometime."

"So say it."

She blushed, "I love you Kyoko, I always have and I just didn't know how to tell you."

"I like you too, Haine. But I didn't think you liked me since your 2 years older so I never said anything about it."

Haine looked shocked, then laughed, "Have you seen my parents? Daddy is 6 years older. That didn't stop them from falling in love now did it?"

I laughed with her, "You have a point."

Kisa coughed, "Ask her out," cough.

We both laughed, "I don't think he has to Kisa," Haine said.

"Just make it official."

"Haine, Will you go out with me?" I asked.

"Of course," Haine smiled, then hugged me.

**Kisa's P.O.V**

Hiro and I had a date tonight. He picked me up at 6 and we walked around campus together, since we can't get out. We had a picnic deep in the woods. We fell asleep under the stars, holding hands.

There wasn't school tomorrow because of a holiday.

**Haine's P.O.V**

I was skipping around campus trying to find, Kisa. Before I found her someone grabbed me, I tried screaming but they covered my mouth. It was only Kyoko.

"Don't just grab me like that!" I screamed at him.

"Sorry," He apologized, then added, "I wanted to show you something."

"Mkay," I replied and let him lead me to where ever we were going.

"Here," He helped me up the cherry tree he led me too.

"This is what you wanted to show me? A tree?" I asked.

"This is my favorite place on campus," He said picking a cherry.

"Oh, I see," I replied taking the cherry out of his hand a eating it.

"Can you tie a cherry stem with you tongue? People say it means your a good kisser," He said.

"I don't know, never tried it. Can you?" I replied.

"Yeah. Here I will show you." He said picking a cherry and eating it. He swallowed and put the stem in his mouth. I held his hands down so I knew he wouldn't cheat. He took it out with his tongue and sure enough it was tied in a knot.

"I wanna try!" I replied, picking a cherry with delight. I took the stem and put it in my mouth, after about 5 minutes, I spit it out and said, "I can't do it."

He laughed, "Lot's of people can't."

"You make me jealous," I pouted.

"You make me jealous, your so pretty" He smiled.

"Well you not bad looking either," I smiled back standing up in the tree, "Wow, you can see everything from here."

"yeah, meet me here at sunset, It's even prettier then," He replied jumping down.

"Mkay, I'll be glad to see you." I smiled, jumping down with him.

"Hey! Look like you finally found yourself a girl!" Marui screamed running up to us.

"Haha, very funny," Kyoko rolled his eyes.

"Aw, bro don't be mad at me." Marui's purple eyes gleamed with enjoyment of making fun of his brother -or was it him being happy for his brother?

"I'm not," Kyoko replied punching his twin in the stomach.

"Owww," Marui yelped, "I'm gonna get you back!"

"Sorry Hun I gotta run now," Kyoko said kissing my cheek then running off.

_A/n: Zzz I finish it, I hope you liked it!_


	3. Authors Note

Rawrr. Well, I'm gonna be re-writing most of my stories xD… Just to make them better & some of the chapters longer if I can :3


End file.
